


She-Ra And The Silent Kingdom

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, New kingdom, Some Humor, set probably some time after the ep White Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: This time, Adora, Bow, Glimmer and Swift Wind journey to the edge of the Etheria to kingdom of Pyros, whose all people are acting really weird.
Kudos: 11





	She-Ra And The Silent Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as a happy birthday gift to my favorites cousin.  
> English is not my first language, so forgive me any mistakes! Read and Enjoy.

" Are we there yet? "

Bow offered his best friend an short glance. " Since you asked me 10 minutes ago, no. "

"I think we're walking in circles. " Glimmer grumbled.

" We're not lost, no way. " Bow responded.

The princess pointed at the very old statue of dragon. " I've seen that same statue five times. "

" That's not the same dragon statue. " the archer assured. " The people of this kingdom came out with a proposal to start putting statues of dragons ages ago. So, the Pyros is filled with old monuments. "

Just then, Adora chimed in, " Okay, I have to ask you, why does they like dragons so much? "

" The people of this kingdom are the descendants of dragons, who, according to the legend, took human form to live in harmony with the others kingdoms. Also this legend and fire powers earned the royal family the title "The Dragons of the Far East”. And then their people were named "The Warriors of the Flames". "

Adora stopped suddenly. " Is it me, or the ground's shaking? "

" It's aftershocks. Earthquakes frequently hit Pyros but there's nothing to worry about. It's always a very weak shocks. " Glimmer explained.

" Why? "

" Nobody really knows. And, frankly, not much is known about this place," Bow told his friends as he looked over the map. "Despite the nickname though it doesn't seem like the peaks themselves are particularly dangerous or hot."

" Then why are they called the Peaks of Eternal Fire?" Adora questioned, read over his shoulder.

" Because they're dormant and extinct volcanoes. " Bow said as the ground shook again for a few seconds...

After that they kept walking in silence, admiring the landscapes and listening to Swift Wind croon while he flying above their heads.

" Not that I don't like long trips but how much further? " Swift Wind asked after he just finished singing "99 Buckets of Oats on the Wall".

" Based on the map, the Warriors of the Flames village is..." Bow looked at his map then he looked at the road and again on the map, " ....Here? "

The Peaks of Eternal Fire loomed overhead but gave no indication to any traces of civilization anywhere. There was not a sound to be heard anywhere.

" This can't be here. " Glimmer commented. 

" You're in the right place. " 

After that moment there came a raspy cough, soon revealing itself as an old man with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. His face, arms and hands have blood-red colored lines. He wears a red and black dress and hood, and black pants that were torn beyond his knees. He also had long black socks that don't cover his heels or toes. He carry a wooden staff in left hand.

" Who are you? "

" My name is....... " He said nothing for a few moments, giving silence its place, and scratched his head. It looks like he was trying to remember his own name. " You may call me Gran Einar. I live in Sun Valley, close to the Peaks of Eternal Fire. And I know the area better than anyone."

" I'm afraid we are a little lost. So, maybe you can tell us which way to the Warriors of the Flames village? "

" Oh no, you're definitely in the right place," Gran Einar seemed to laugh, before coughing into a hand as he spoke in a raspy tone of voice."Sorry, my condition's acting up again."

Swift Wind sputtered, " But there's nothing. Literally "

" You very observant and talkative for a horse. " Gran Einar said playfully, " I can assure you the Peaks of Eternal Fire are not completely deserted. "

" So the Warriors of the Flames live here?" Glimmer hopefully asked.

" They are live here, and not just them. "

" What do you mean? "

" If you want the answer, follow me. " The old man said gently, turned and walked toward some big rock that's lay only a few yards away. Gran Einar use his staff to move away the vines so they could see a rather disturbing painting.

A large paintings of demodragons with big clawed hands, a spiked tail, and yellow-red eyes. Their bodies was composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red and brown rocks. These rocks had a little bit from the shape of the scales.

"What are those creatures? They look so... strange." Adora commented.

Gran Einar explained. " They're called Diagoneir. They are fearsome beasts made of fire that destroy everything they touch, and are driven solely by anger. No-one knows where they came from. And they've been harassing the people of Pyros for years now. "

He looked down, looking sad.

" You were in The Warriors of the Flames village but Diagoneir destroyed it, they burned the village down to the ground. "

" What happened to The Warriors of the Flames? "

" Good news is, everyone survived. And the bad news is now they hid themselves. Our Princess and Prince are using the carrier hawks to sending messages, whatever the messages are. "

Gran Einar's tone of voice made it clear that he was not happy to talk about this.

" I ain't see The Warriors of the Flames or Diagoneir with my own two eyes for a long time. But I've heard tale of strange happenings just beyond here, high up on the peaks. They say the Warriors of the Flames have their original village deep within the woods. As for the Diagoneir, well, they say that if you see a The Warriors of the Flames a Diagoneir can't be too far away,"

"Sir, do you know how to find the second village? " Bow asked, pulling a map of the Pyronite kingdom.

" Well, it's very simple. "Gran Einar gestured a wooden staff. " Just head straight up those peaks and you'll find civilization. But they say nobody's ever gone up there, and come back to tell the tale of what they've seen. Who knows though, perhaps you kids will be the first?" He started laughing, but it soon devolved into a coughing fit.

Swift Wind lowered his head and whispered, " Are we really going listen to this crazy old man? "

Gran Einar overheard this and he hit Swift Wind over the head with his stick.

" What was that for? "

" I may be old, but my hearing's just perfectly. " Gran Einar turned his back toward them." Now, I got to get back home before my family begins to think I once again fell into the well. " Surprisingly he stopped and looked over his shoulder." Good luck, kids. "

Gran Einar slowly walk off and disappeared into the trees.

The best-friends squad looked across to each other, as if briefly considering turning back. But they couldn't abandon their mission before they'd even truly started it, and so they bravely and reluctantly set off.

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

After at least three hours of grueling searches, they reached the glade. And they decided to took a break, sitting next to something to what looked like a rock wall covered in vines.

" It's hour three of our search here in the peaks and we've seen no sign of a The Warriors of the Flames or their village." Bow wondered aloud. " Maybe we're looking in the wrong peaks?

Letting out a tired sigh, Glimmer replied, " Or we shouldn't follow weird old man advice so... blindly. "

" Sometimes, listening to weird old people whom you've just met is the right thing to do. " Adora said, referring to her meet with Madame Razz.

" It doesn't change the fact that we can't find The Warriors of the Flames village. "

" Maybe their village is protected by an invisibility spell just like Mystacor. " Adora want leaned against the wall but instead she fell backwards through this wall.

" Adora! "

" I'm okay. " came Adora's a bit muffled voice. " And I think I have found the secret passageway. "

Her friends slipped inside the entrance to a tunnel, and they walked on until they reemerged in the daylight.

In front of them was a long brick road that leads to a huge arch doorway with patterned double doors, which in turn is flanked by two humongous 68-foot statues. Each sculpture was mounted on a dragon and holding a torch.

They took only a step towards it before rustling was heard in the bushes nearby.

" Hello? " Adora exclaimed. There was no response. 

But they looked around and saw movement. And they were soon surrounded. All of them hearing the someone's movements but seeing nobody.

" We mean you no harm. " Bow called out.

And then, a tall man with jet black hair, which was tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon, stubby horns and pointed ears. Appeared from the bushes. A second later, other people that looked a lot like him appeared as well.

They all wore a dark orange armor on their shoulders, torso, and hips, with dark yellow pants that need to be held up by a large belt with a gold buckle engraved with a flame, and silver shin guards that also cover and protect their knees. And each of them wielded a spear comprised of a yellow, crystalline blade with a orange-yellow grip and a brown, gold and black pommel shaped like a dragon head. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft becoming less sharp on the lower shaft.

The men looking at teenagers and horse from head to foot. Who are these strangers? They haven't asked, but the question was in their eyes.

" I'm the Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon." Glimmer greeted the tall man which was possibly leader of the group.

But he didn't responded.

The friends glanced each other. And then Glimme continue, introduced her friends to silent man. But even after she said Adora is She-Ra, the man didn't even say anything. However, his gaze rested on former Force Captain.

" I don't think he believe that Adora is She-Ra. " Bow said.

" Well, let's prove I am." Adora raised her sacred sword high into the air. "For the Honor of Grayskull!"

All around her lights of a dazzling displayed danced across the scenery as her entire body shimmered with a sparkling glow, save for her eyes that remained pure light. With a few seconds of the bright flash, her transformation had come to an end, and She-Ra had been formed.

But the all man only narrowed their eyes as they looked at She-Ra. Then they faces turned into cold and heartless expression.

" Huh. Quiet bunch, ain't they? " Swift Wind said. But even talking horse hasn't had much success in getting their attention.

Adora clears throat, "We have heard about your great leaders, and have come to speak with them personally. " At the same time, her She-Ra form dissipated as she returned to her natural state.

The man who probably command the group just titled his head. 

" So, uh... what are your names? "

But still nothing.

" Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Swift Wind." She speak very slowly, like she's speaking to children. All man just titled their head again. 

" Maybe they don't understand us. " Glimmer said.

" Do. You. Un-der-stand. Etherianish? " Adora asked as she sheathed her sword.

And finally, the leader nodded. The group of friends smiled as they were getting somewhere.

" But you don't speak? " Bow asked.

They all responded by shaking their heads.

" Don't or won't? " Swift Wind questioned, giving everyone a meaningful look.

" Will you excuse us for a moment? " Glimmer asked and then they went to a distance.

" What is the chance that they aren't The Warriors of the Flames? "

" It's them. " Bow eyed the armed men with focus," They have a symbols of The Warriors of the Flames on their clothes. "

" So, we found the Flame Warrior, but why are they so silent? " Adora questions confused.

" I have no idea." Glimmer said confused, " My mom told me that people from Pyronite kingdom have been known from their random jokes, conversations and blabbering. "

" Maybe, peace and quiet appeals to them now. " Swift Wind suggested.

" The big question is, what do we do now? " Adora asked, looking at her friends.

" We still have to talk to Prince Inferno and Princess Phoebe. " Glimmer replied.

Bow take a look at the arch doorway, " Perhaps if we ask them nicely, they'll let us into their village. "

" It can't hurt to try. "

Glimmer came up to Thasthaheer. Calling him some name gave her a tiny sense of normalcy that she really needed at this moment.

" We are on a diplomatic mission to your kingdom. I'm asking to see the Princess Phoebe and Prince Inferno. "

Thasthaheer tilting the head to one side and then walked up to another man. Glimmer called him Scar because he has a scar on his cheek

They both looked at each other in silence before man nodded and turned around, everybody came to gate. Scar took the ram's horn off from his belt and blew on it. And then a second later the gates of city have opened up, showing village beauty.

The village was surrounded on all sides by hills and an expansive forest. A stone, rectangular wall with mural separated the forest from the town. There were also plenty of lamps, probably used to illuminate the city at night. A many pagoda styled buildings were located within the village, roofs were painted with warm colors, with red being most common, though gold was also a popular color. The buildings were all centered around a symmetrically built plaza with large decoration stone arches on both ends, and magnificent fountain between them. The fountain was encircled by crystal lanterns which were mounted on posted that brightened the entire area with magical light. There was a stone structure in the middle of the area which contains water in which several lanterns floated; several miniature lamps were mounted on this stone structure.

A lot of inhabitants of the village move around the village freely and take care of their own business. Strangely, though, not a word could be heard from any of them even as they were going about their lives as usual.

" Why's everything so quiet?" Bow wondered aloud, maybe a little bit too loudly. Suddenly, all the people stopped what they had been doing and turned to look at the strangers in their midst. Their look was kind of strange. It was like their eyes were blank.

All people watched them with silent intensity, their eyes burning holes into four intruders. This went on for so long that the best friends squad felt like they might have accidentally initiated an impromptu staring contest.

" We come in peace." Adora said, a little less gravely than she intended.

The inhabitants of the village tilted their head, perplexed. 

Then a captain of the guard stood before group of friends, like...stone wall in front of the dangerous. Thasthaheer seemed to pass a message to people with certain gestures in the few wird shapes that went out with his hand.

A second later, all people just go back to what they were doing.

Thasthaheer and others guards turned around without a sound, walking to other part of village and four friends followed.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive to the royal palace, where the princess and the prince are supposed to reside. The palace itself was a single structure; an elaborate tower with triple eaves is at the center, with three distinct wings joining it. The two smaller wings stand on either side of the main entrance to the palace building. There are towers at the ends of these wings as well. Directly opposite of the main entrance was the third, larger wing with large dragon statue on top.

Thasthaheer held out his fist to meet castle guard's fist bump, then they went up the staircase.

They now stood inside the castle entrance hall with a wide marble staircase opposite the double oak doors, the smooth stone floor reflected brillantly in the afternoon sun. Thasthaheer made a "I'll be right back" gesture before came out of the hall.

" I think we have to wait for him to come back." Bow said, looking around the huge room.

Swift Wind started monologue with the guard at the entrance door as Adora step back and admire ornamental weapon on the wall. It still looks as deadly as the day the owners used it.

" Hey Glimmer, where're you goin'?" The archer caught sight of his best friend just as she disappeared into a hallway.

Bow caught up to her quickly when a princess stopped to look around in a annexe filled with paintings.

" Adora, you should have seen it. This picture shows the She-Ra and she flying on dragon. "

It was almost as if she teleported as Adora instantly reappeared in front of the painting, her eyes widening in disbelief as her pupils grew to match their size. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, or that it was actually something amazing around here. Former She-Ra in her full glory riding on the back of a giant, firebreating, dragon...

And this dragon was just awesome.

Its body was extremities massive. And considering She-Ra size on the painting, the dragon can be 65 feet long with a 70-foot double wingspan . Protrusions from the back of its head form mane-like frills. It has a long, slender tail, with a sail. Its underside is a light tan, and it has light blue eyes. It has large shiny yellowish-orange horns that curve slightly outwards on the edge. It has bright greish-white scales with goldish spots scattered around. The dragon also has striking and bright colors of blue, yellow, and orange on both its wings and on either side of tail. It has gold spikes that run along its back.

" SHE GOT A DRAGON!?" Stars form in Adora's eyes, " I wish I could have a dragon, too. "

"Ahem! "

Adora flinch as she turn around, Swift Wind stood there with his wings crossed, his body language radiating dissatisfaction.

" Well, of course, if I have a choice, I'd choose you again, Swift Wind. "

" Are you sure you're sure about that? "

" You're the best steed anyone could ever ask for. " Adora said as she hugged her steed.

" And you're the best She-Ra that I could ask for. " Swift Wind hugged her back with his wing.

At the time when the blonde finally separated her face from horse neck, Thasthaheer back to room. He clicked his fingers to grab their attention before gave the signal to follow him up the top of the stairs and into the corridor hidden behind the curtain. 

The three friends coming one at a time to mystery corridor. But when Swift Wind walked up to the curtains to get in the other part of palace, the guard on the left moved in front of the curtain to stop him. He blasting his wings.

" Let me in. "

They shakes their head slightly.

" I'm She-Ra's legendary steed! " He said to them and stamped his hoof.

The guar only waved his hand to dismiss horse.

" Adora! "

" I'm sorry, Swifty. "Adora said as give her horse friend the apologetic look.

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

After leaving Swift Wind in the lobby they are now walking down one of the long corridor, where many of the large portraits of previous kings and queens was hanging on the wall. There was also a few tapestries of the two dragons holding a orb with a stylized, black teardrop-shaped flame forked into a trident of three tongues that taper upward to a point.

They keept walking until they were in front of the door. It looked like a puzzle door, where you had to solve a conundrum in order to be granted access. However, it was different from the usual puzzle door, due to one unique feature. The thing that stood out to him the most was in the center of the door. There was a marking, written in Pyronite. Bow, Glimmer and Adora doesn't know that language. So, they couldn't make out what the door was saying.

Thasthaheer drew his spear and slowly ran the blade through his pinki finger. The blood was staining the blade and leaking from his finger. Thasthaheer clenched the hand into a fist and took a deep breath before extending the palm once again and placing it on the center of the door, right on the kingdom symbol. The symbol began to glow a bright red color and emit a low, pulsating, humming sound. Finally, after five seconds, the door slowly began to open.

The man entered the throne room, followed closely by the best friends squad.

The throne room appeared to be a bright red color consisted of multiple black-gold pillars with elaborate gold bases that support the roof and black red tiled floors. An enormous bas-relief image of a dragon breathing fire adorned the wall behind the throne. The prince sit on an ornate covered throne on a higher platform surrounded by a black and white dragons statues.

The prince Inferno revealed to be a olive-skinned boy who looks to be physically around 18 years old. But he was muscular and taller than average boy in this age. His hair was red as the rising sun, and upon it was set a circlet of gold, a shining tourmaline gem focal was the centerpiece of this stunning circlet, with a Celtic weave base of ombre ruby to gold sparkle; his eyes were golden as a sunbeams, and in them was a light like the light of stars. He had black, stubby horns and pointed ears that peek out from underneath his hair. His outfit was similar to tribal, consisting of a thigh-length armour-like tunic with large hanging sleeves and baggy trousers tucked in boots. It was red with dark orange marks, the part on his shoulders was pale greyish purple.

Thasthaheer bowed in respect before leaving friends alone with a prince Inferno.

A second later, prince walked down from the throne and stepped in front of them, with a peaceful expression on his face. He said nothing but bowed in the Fist-to-Palm style to all three of them Glimmer, Adora and Bow who bowed back. After that pink-haired princess stepped forward.

" My name is Glimmer of Bright Moon. I and my friends are here to propose on behalf of Rebellion. "

A prince Inferno only kept an focused close watch on her.

" We noticed that the people of your kingdom don't speak. " Glimmer said, trying to remain calm. " I'm assuming you didn't either. "

Inferno nodded his head up and down indicating "yes."

Three teenagers looked terrified at Inferno. Now that friends realized that silence is a very serious thing, they had questions. A lot of questions. 

" The people of Pyronite kingdom were known for the most talkative gif of the all kingdoms." Glimmer said as the prince kept a stern face," I can understand, your kingdom changed since the war started. But your silence is alarming, Prince Inferno. Could you please explain wh-"

Their conversation was halted when *crash*. The gong sounded.

***Crash*... *Crash*... *Crash*...**

The steady bangs of the gong kept echoing in throne room.

The best friends squad listen to this sound. They didn't quite know why, but there was something about it. Something strange.

After several seconds, everything went silent.

" Well, that was loud. " Bow said slowly, finally breaking the silence. " What that sound means? "

The words hung in the air, carried by the stillness of the room.

And then Inferno shook his head apologetically as he put his hood up, walking towards the stone throne. The three friends watched the prince just hides behind his throne. Sound of the secret door breaking open echoes in the large room.

Only a few seconds later, the man come from behind a throne and comes up to teenagers.

But it wasn't Inferno.

It was a elderly man who has a burn scar on the right side of his face from his eyebrow to his shoulder. He wear a beige loincloth with a yellow stripe connected to a red and yellow striped outer covering by the hips, a long red poncho with a yellow border which disintegrates later, along with a onyx necklace. He also has golden wrist cuffs.

He was just…. standing there. Staring, unmoving, expression closed off.

" Is there something wrong? " Bow spoke in an effort to ease the tension.

A elderly man pulled a short crystal chakra wand from his left cuff and began to trace it through the air, writing shimmering symbols. It's meaning said:

_~ Our crown prince is concerned with some pretty important things. So, I really must ask you to leave throne room. When the time is right , Prince Inferno and the Council of Five will meet you in the main chamber. ~_

Before anyone can said something, the guards brought them out of the throne room and then taking best-friends squad down the hall to lobby where Swift Wind was waiting for them after the meeting.

" So, how did it go? "

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

Later that day, the Warriors of the Flames went about their daily business. The best friends squad and Swift Wind watched as they silently went about.

" These people are so quiet that I can hear bird even though it's about 50 yards away. " A winged horse said, " It's creepy on so many levels. "

" It is. " Adora agreed. " I'm wondering why no one says anything. "

" Maybe they're afraid of talk. "

" Okay, but why? "Glimmer asked in a serious tone." And why a Prince Inferno just leave us in the throne room? And where is his sister? "

" I have no idea. " Swift Wind replied. " We would have to guess."

" But we have to ask yes-or-no questions, or they won't answer. " Bow reminded. " Nobody in this town wants to speak up. "

" Still, there's gotta be some way to make 'em speak. Maybe we just need to take baby steps. " Glimmer just went up to a woman that was water the plants. " Beautiful day, ain't it? "

A woman just turned to her, looked at the blue sky and nodded.

" What kind of flowers are they? "

The brunette cocked her head, pointed at green-yellow sign that says: "The white dragon bush"

" These flowers are beautiful. "

A older woman take a moment to looked at the princess before picked one flower and give it to Glimmer.

" Thank you. " A pink-haired girl smile, " I would like to know more about the dragon bush. Could you tell me something about this flowers? "

Woman's head tilted a few millimeters further and then she back to her plants. She ignored another attempts to begin the conversation.

Glimmer annoyingly groaned, recognizing that this approach will get her nowhere.

" We've got option "B," appeal to their sense of humor. " Bow walked up to a random stranger and asked ," What did the little mountain say to the bigger mountain? "

Nothing. Not even a blink.

" Hi Cliff! " Bow looked at man, getting the expected non-reaction. But that failure didn't discouraged him. " What did the blanket say as it fell off the bed?" He asked, his face smiling and hopeful. " Oh sheet!"

This horrible joke was so bad that's actually funny. So, his friends laughed but the man only tilted his head so slightly to the left.

" Come on. You got to admit, it was funny. "

A man just placed a hand on Bow's shoulder comfortingly before turns to walk away.

" All right, let me give it a shot. " Swift Wind jumped on the fountain, " Uh-oh! I feel a sneeze comin' on! Aaaa-CHOOOOO! "

" Bless you. " Bow said, but anyone else said nothing.

" Aaaa-CHOOOOO! " A winged horse tried again. As Swift Wind spreads his wings with a dramatic flourish, all people passed him without saying a word.

" That's not gonna work. "

" Well, you know what they say - third time's a charm. Aaa-"

One of inhabitants of the village came up to Swift Wind, and put a handkerchief on his nose before horse sneezed for the third time.

" Don't any o' y'all talk?! " Swift Wind demanded while stomping a hoof down.

The man squinted at horse for a long moment. Then he nodded, took a few steps, just making a hand sign to told them to go after him. They went out of the city and suddenly man stopped and then gestured a hand out towards a small path. He walked away as soon as he had showed them this.

" Now we're gettin' somewhere. "

" The question is 'where'. " Bow tilted his head, perplexed. This path looks like it's haven't been used in more than few years.

"You better stay and see if you can get anythin' outta these people. Swift Wind and I'll go and try to find one that talks. " Adora said.

" Be careful. And watch out for Diagoneir. "

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

Half an hour later Adora and Swift Wind got into a small forest clearing, in the middle of which an impressive clear pond, together with a few piles of rocks balanced on top of each other.

As the blonde take a look around the winged horse spoked up." I don't know about you, but I'm very thirsty. "

They slowly walk near the water, only 15 feet from the water. And were approaching. But as they walked more than half the distance towards the pond. A figure moves quickly through the tree like a forest nymph. But it go unnoticed.

Adora then came to a stop, almost as if she thought she heard something. " You get the feeling that someone's watching us? "

As if on cue, a bush behind shook as they turns to it. Suddenly a small fox leaped out from the bush, and made Adora jumped.

" Phew! " She relieved. " I was afraid that Diagoneir would jump out at us from the bushes.

Swift Wind patted at Adora's shoulder with his left wing, " You need to chill out. "

They turns and there was a teenage girl right in front of them. This time both of them leap backwards and let out a feminine shriek.

The young woman had wild red hair with dyed blonde tips at the end, and upon it was set a circlet of silver. Her eyes were a yellowy gray, mostly yellow though. She had dark lips and olive skin. She had a small fangs, and perky gray horns protrude from the top of her head, and a golden earring pierces through one of her pointed ears. She wears a dark teal and navy suit secured by a vest, dark red straps, and a dark gold belt embellished with a silver brooch. The outfit was topped off with knee-high boots and bracers. She also wear a panjas bracelet that has a center spherical object with a light yellow-red flame print on it on her left hand.

She watched them with expressionless face.

" Hi. Have you seen a someone else around here that talks? " Adora asked.

The other girl just shook her head.

" Any idea where I should look? "

The red-head teenage only tilted her head.

" Oh for the love Grayskull! " Adora complained, " Can't you just say somethin'?! "

The girl was silent for a moment, before she started to snicker and then burst out into full blown laughter. " Gotcha! Sorry, sorry, but that was too good. Oh, you don't know how much I missed jokes. Hi-larity! Am I pronouncing that right? Some words I haven't said in a will. While! While. Hi, I'm the Princess Phoebe. You've just arrived, and perhaps you're tired or hungry or reflective and want to sleep and eat and journal? Which you should do, of course! But first— Oh! Oh, what joy to talk with another creature! It's been so long! You must tell me everything about you and your horse! "

" My name is Swift Wind and I can speak for myself. " Swift Wind spoke, approaching from behind her.

" You can talk! It's wonderful! How long have you been able to do that? So, were you born like that, or did it grow on you? Wow! I've never met a talking horse. Oh sorry you aren't just horse, you're the alicorn. You have wonderful wings and a horn. Please, may I touch them? Wow you are so fluffy. And at the same time so masculine, that's great. Can you fly? Silly me. If you have wings, you can fly. There's so much to say, so much to do! Oh, look at me. I'm going on, and you haven't seen— I mean, have you seen—? W-What am I saying? Of course you haven't. So just— I— yeah— I will j— Follow me! "

She ran into the bushes.

" That... was somethin', all right." Adora almost not making out all she said. " Let's go before we'll lose her. "

" We couldn't lose her if we tried, she can be heard for miles around. " Swift Wind replied, following teenage girl to the forest.

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

Another half an hour Adora and Swift Wind arrive at the mount, where the princess of fire is supposed to be.

" Where did she go? " Swift Wind asks her, looking around the many colorful stones lied out and the designs carved into the sand.

" I don't kno- Oh, wow." Adora clammed up as soon as she saw a view from this place. The view just was stunning. 

The magnificent forest lies at the bottom of a V-shaped valley that extends south and then south-westwards from the shining river to meet probably the 5 miles epic mountain wall. The streams descending from the adjoining mountains, on reaching the verge of the rocky walls of the valley, form cascades so high that they are almost lost in spray before they reach the level of the valley. The sunshine passes through each drop, it bends, the all colors split with creating of a beautiful and gigantic rainbow over the valley.

" This... is amazin'. "

They heard a rustle , and turned their heads to behold smiling figure of Princess Phoebe.

" Oh, you think so, too?! " She said enthusiastically. " The way the light shimmers off everything, like, like it all suddenly woke up the moment you saw it. And you realize maybe the water and the mountains and the forest and the... yes, the rainbow and the stars and the sky are all looking back at you thinking the same thing? That we are a part of the everything. That maybe there's just one thing and we are all it."

Adora scratched the back of her head," I was gonna say it's pretty. But yeah. "

" Mmmm! And this is just the first stop on a journey of amazing things to see, smell, tiptoe through. Oh, I haven't been able to share all of this with anybody in forever! Since they all took that vow of silence. So it's a lot for me to pro-cess. Process? Uh, deal with. "

" Whoa there." Adora hearing that last part. " Vow of silence? "

" Yes. That's why my broth- uh...That's why they asked me to leave. "

" I hope it's not a sore subject, but... you mind explainin' why you all went quiet in the first place? "

" Well," The redhead girl frowned and paused, eyes closing briefly. " It's a long story. "

Swift Wind then spoke with a childish attitude, " Then summarize it for us."

" Swift Wind ! " Adora said, embarrassed by his lack of restraint.

" What? "

" It was rude. "

" Sorry. "

" No, it's all right," Phoebe says protesting. "I am very happy with each word I hear. "

"So, about that Vow of silence..." Adora looked very uncomfortable. " You'd rather not talk about it? "

" No."

" I under—"

" I'd rather... siiiiiiiiiiiing! "

" Wait, is she joking? " Adora asked.

Phoebe put a hand down on rainbow rock as some magic music began to fill the air. 

La, la-la-la, la-la

La-la-la, la-la-la

Swift Wind smile, " I think she means it. "

_🎵_

_My people used to speak and sing._

_We weren't always quiet._

_We told stories and funny jokes._

_My stand-up was a riot_

_But then one day, a fight broke out._

_And hurtful words were said._

_Flaring tempers were inflamed._

_Destruction quickly spread._

_And flaming bred from head to head_

_It even burnt our... bread_

_🎵_

" Bread? "

The princess paused briefly as she spoke. " Sorry, I forgot how much I love rhyming. Where was I? Oh, right! " She cleared her throat and started to sing again.

_🎵_

_My happy kingdom lay in ruins._

_Relationships got worse._

_Spoiler alert: we quickly learned._

_That words could be a curse._

_"No more talking," yells our leader._

_The last thing said aloud._

_Into the Stream of Silence._

_We stepped as a crowd._

_The water cooled emotions._

_And peace was soon restored._

_But with no way to speak my thoughts_

_I got super... bored._

_🎵_

She again paused in her singing to speak. " Seriously, there's only so long that Sudoku and book can keep you entertained! "

_🎵_

_'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky._

_Unless you let it rain._

_And shiny apples sometimes come with worms._

_No, you can't give up your laughter._

_'Cause you're scared of a little pain_

_It's a lesson that my people never learned._

_I was stuck in silent prison._

_With the voices in my head._

_'Til I tripped over my salvation_

_In a helpful flowerbed._

_I found a cure to clear my pipes._

_And I became quite chatty._

_With years and years of stored-up words_

_I drove my city batty._

_They didn't like my jokes and songs._

_And daily dose of news._

_The plays I wrote, the speeches spoke._

_Variety revues._

_Or the story about the warrior who hid below an castel floor._

🎵

" And fell in love with princess who was great singer, and he wore a freaky half-mask thing, and he played the organ a lot and got all broody 'cause the princess was in love with another dude, so he took her away on this underground gondola. I mean, who doesn't love musical theater?! Anyway, as I was saying." She inhaled and started to sing again.

_🎵_

_My older brother made it clear._

_I had to make my choice._

_I could stay and live with them._

_Or I could keep my voice._

_So I came here, but left the couch alone._

_They're hard to move._

_With just the view for company._

_Until ya heard me groove._

_🎵_

“Take it away, guys!” She called to a few rocks with drawn smiles.

_🎵_

_'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky._

_Unless you let it rain._

_And candles just won't glow until they're burned._

_No, you can't give up your laughter._

_'Cause you're scared of a little pain._

_It's a lesson that my people never learned._

_No matter how hard._

_I schooled them._

_Fear of hurt is still what ruled them._

_Sometimes you gotta let it raaaaaaaain!_

_🎵_

" Yeah, sometimes you've gotta let it rain. " Single tear running down Phoebe's face.

" So what you're saying is your people turned into Diagoneir when they're angry. " Adora's still trying to process what just hear.

" Yes, that is why we decide to renounce voices and feelings. The Warriors of the Flames forget how wonderful the feelings of joy, happiness, passion, and love felt. What we were before the stream cooled our emotions and turned us silent inside and out. Their coldness, now their oldest friend, is this curse of silence. My people can no longer feel rage to become civilization ending Diagoneir ; the cooling has removed far more than just our destructive flame. And then we cut ourselves off to guard the others Kingdoms. So, Diagoneir'll never hurt anyone again. "

" I can't believe it! Nobody should give up feelin'... their feelin's just to keep from gettin' angry. " Swift Wind said throwing his wings into the air with exasperation.

" That's what I said! You know, after I started talking again. " Phoebe smile at Swift Wind and Adora, " By the way, what's your name? I know your alicorn friend name, but I don't know who you are. Wait! Don't tell me, I'll guess. You... are... Tina. Karen. Marge. Lint, Lindsay. Ack, Allison. Sarah, Abigail. No! Lupita. I want to say Lupita, but that doesn't feel right, now i'm saying it out loud. Maybe- "

" I'm Adora. " Adora interrupted her.

" Very pleased to meet you, Adora. " She dashed to the front, grabbing Adora's palm in the process, shaking it vigorously. " Would you both like to come in for a cup of tea? "

" Sure. " Adora tells her as they enters the house standing right beneath the top of the volcano. The interior of the house was very cozy, nicely designed and decorated in sparkly, multi-hued crystals.

Phoebe took them to the living room, where there were lit scented candles.

" I don't have a chair that can holds weight of horse but maybe you'd like to sit on the pilow. "

" Thank you, Princess, I could use one. " Swift Wind was very glad that someone finally care about a sit spoot for horse.

The princess pulled a big pillow up to a table before go make some tea. Then she showed up with a tray of cookies and tea.

"So, how long have you been here in cliff? " asked Adora as she and Phoebe took their seats at the table.

" 3 years 5 months 12 days 10 hours 26 minutes 35.244 seconds. " Phoebe said it as if she had something sour in her mouth, " You take sugar? "

" You haven't spoken to anyone in 3 years."

" I speak with my pet Fakkelen quite a bit. " She replied before whistled. A bird flew through the window with a tweet and landed on her arm.

Fakkelen was a medium-sized bird with yellow-red plumage and beautyful wings. On its forehead was a crest that consists of three, darker red rhombus-shaped feathers. It has circular white eyes, a short gray beak, and long, thin brown legs. Each foot has three forward facing toes and one that faces backward. On its chest was a mass of pale pink, downy feathers. Its long, streamer-like tail was longer than its body and the same shade of yellow as its crest.

" Fakkelen's a good listener but he can't talk. " The princess said before she began to tickle her bird, causing it to coo in joy as it unfurled it's left wing to get more scratches. " Fakkelen, may I present Adora and Swift Wind. And you'll never guess what. They can talk! "

Fakkelen takes a moment to study Adora's face lit by the sunlight streaming into the room, catching sight of the confusion and warm showing in her eyes.

" Hi. " Adora wawed.

She smiled as Fakkelen flew to her chair and began to rub against her arm. Then large bird did the same with winged horse, except rub against Swift Wind's neck.

" I think Fakkelen likes you. " Phoebe said, watching as Fakkelen sit on the back of Adora's chair.

" Fakkelen is cute. " Adora said with smile.

The bird squeaked.

" Actually Fakkelen prefer the term "majestic". Did you know that the adjective majestic has origins in the Latin word majestatem, meaning "greatness, dignity, honor, or excellence." It's often used to describe things connected with kings and queens. Whom, as you may have noticed, people often address as "Your Majesty". We also like to refer to the great creatures and places of the natural world as majestic: The Sea Gate in Salineas for example, or a- I can tell by the look on your face... you think I'm just babbling. So, I think I'd better stop talking. Seriously. I swear I will. Now." The princess of fire takes a deep breath, and bites her lips together, flushing.

Adora looks at her, half understandingly, half amused.

" Can I ask you something? "

" I'll be happy to answer any of your questions. "

" Clearly you are defective human companionship. And you were banished So, why have you stayed here? " Adora asked as she petted Fakkelen's head with her fingers.

" Actually, at first I wanted to leave here and go live in another kingdom." A more somber tone started to be reflected in the princess as she continued t talk " But of course, I couldn't do it. Sometimes I think I should leave and never come back. Even though this is my home, I still stand out as different. " She sight, "However...What matters is that I'm staying because this is where I belong. My brother and my people lost their way so I can't leave them. I'm princess of Pyronite. It's my responsibility to help the people of this kingdom even if they don't want my help. "

Adora and Swift Wind didn't say anything as Fakkelen flew to Phoebe's shoulder, and tweeted to her.

" You are a good princess. "

The red-blond hair girl looked at her gratefully. " Thank you. It's just nice to hear it. " She smile, " But enough about me, girl. What's your story? Who are you and why are you here? "

" Well.....A quick few things to know, I'm She-Ra and- "

" I know. "

Adora's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, her mouth forming a tiny ‘o’. " You do? How? "

" I saw you turn into that cool eight-foot tall warrior with your sword. You know when you had to pushed giant rock out of the way. At first I couldn't understand why you just don't fly over the rock with your winged friend. But then I saw how happy you were when you cut rock into pieces. That was awesome, by the way. And your taller form was similar to legendary She-Ra painting in the castle. So, I figured you're the new She-Ra. My first reaction was, 'WOW! New She-Ra! She is here! I am very curious about why She-Ra is in my kingdom and'...and I'm babbling again. Sorry. "

" No, it's all right," Adora responded. " Well, as I mentioned, I'm She-Ra and I belong to the Rebellion. Me, Glimmer, Bow and Swift Wind set out on a recruitment mission to your kingdom-"

The other girl lept up as she eyed Adora. "Who's Glimmerbow? I don't see anyone but us." Then the princess of fire exclaimed. "Oh, I get it! Did you name your shadow? I did that too! But mine's called 'Silhouette Gloom of the Sundown Lands'," She waved to said shadow with a rather bright smile. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite. "

" Glimmer AND Bow. They are my friends. "

" My bad. " Phoebe's voice leaned into an apologetic tone. " Please continue. "

" Queen Angela decided Rebellion need a new allies. The Princess and Prince of Pyronite were a good candidate for this. So, I and my friends headed out to propose a new alliance. It was kind of weird when we meet your people but we were taken to palace. "

" And suddenly your brother just fled to the secret room and then old shaman threw them out of the throne room. " Swift Wind finished.

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something when they heard a slight shudder; one that rippled through the house, causing everything in it to tremble tremendously. Bewildered the red head princess flinched, her gold-yellowo eyes wild with confusion as the noise sounded again, this time more intense. And the house continued to tremor; each one increasing in its shaking and causing random household items to come crashing down to meet their inevitable fates against the hard, wooden flooring.

And then, the rippled suddenly slowed to a quick stop, Phoebe scrambled to her feet and ran outside. Adora and Swift Wing stepped outside just a moment later. And the two of them were in slight shock when saw Phoebe lay down on the ground with her stomach facing the ground as she put her ear to the ground and hearing the heartbeat of Mother Earth.

Adora just watches princess with a little confusion as Phoebe steps to the side, staring off into the distance as if she's searching for something. She does this for a few seconds before sticking the tip of her finger in her mouth to get it wet, then she holds it up in the air as if to study the wind.

" This is the point when people started asking me," What exactly are you doing?" Phoebe said, continue to do.... whatever she was doing.

" Then what are you doing? " Adora asked, wondering if she want to know the answer to that question.

" My family's been living here for generations. We know about volcanoes and earthquakes. " Phoebe said, lightly tapping the ground." Earthquakes frequently hit Pyronite. But earthquakes are not always a natural phenomenon. "

" And? " Swift Wind asked.

"And... this earthquake seemed so normal. But that wasn't normal! I can smell it. " She turned and looked straight at Adora. " There's something wrong with the one of volcanoes. I have to check and see what is causing the problem. "

Swift Wind and Adora just share short looks. Adora get on the horse and reached out to Phoebe. " You want a lift? "

The princess of fore looked at Adora's hand, she smiled at them before hopped on Swift Wind.

" Head due east, we're looking for a large lava dome. "

Swift Wind soared into the air, immediately beginning singing.

" This is the best day ever! " Phoebe shouted with smile, just as excited to the fact that she fly on She-Ra's Noble Steed, just like overjoyed to hear someone's singing.

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

The wind was rather soothing as it breezed across the Horde encampment. However, air slowly began to grow thicker and had an ominous odour of burning.

Atop the archway-like rock, the second-in-command, Catra herself, could be seen supervising this place as her tail held a some stone spike jutting out of the archway-like rock to keep her balance. In front her she could see the various tents that were built within the foot of volcano, each of them with their own Horde banner being displayed proudly in the air. A few droids were standing over the west border of the rocky area. The part of soldiers pack up the more valuable items, while other people keep carry special crates at the top of the volcano.

Three soldiers opened one massive crates, instead of unpack things, they throwing away the contents of it into the mouth of a volcano. Everyone with nose could smell that pervasive odour of sulphur and burning again, only it was even stronger, now.

And with that, feline jumped from the archway towards the ground. Landing on her feet, Catra's focus expression quickly changed to half-bored half-arrogant as she started walking between the people.

Suddenly there was a short earthquake and volcano send a bit of ash and smoke into sky. Catra continued walking, unperturbed, aside from a small twitch of her ear. She wasn't afraid of earthquake, but being around a active volcano motivate her to remain vigilant.

Catra gave group of soldiers a few commands, and then walked into the biggest tent.

" Scorpia, I need you to p- Scorpia?"

To her confusion, the scorpion woman was crouched behind the large box and hidden beneath the big sheet.

Catra walked over to Scorpia, peering underneath the sheet. "Scorpia, if you're done playing hide-and-seek, we have some serious-What!?" The moment Catra lifted the sheet, a giant red claw grabbed her and dragged her underneath the covers towards its owner.

"Oh, Wildcat, thank goodness you're here!" Scorpia said as Catra struggled to get free from embrace.

" Scorpia, let go of me! " Catra yelled, still trying to squirm out of other Force Captain's embrace. " I don't know what's happening to you. "

Catra got her answer when another short but massive earthquake shook the Horde encampment. Scorpia responded with a whimper, squeezing Catra closer to her. Once she released her grip enough for Catra to breathe again, the cat girl noticed that her friend was shivering.

" Hold on, are you...are you scared of earthquake? " asked Catra. Scorpia shakes her head, but her distress clear on her face.

" Then why you are shaking like a leaf? "

" I'm just scared that earthquakes might draw the Diagoneir's attention to this place." Scorpia said in a stage whisper," And I saw weird shadow a few hours ago. What if that was a Diagoneir?"

Catra gritted her teeth, but held her frustration in check. " Please don't tell me you're believe in the fairy tale about Diagoneir. "

" But Gran Einar said that- "

The feline snorts, sounding awfully like one of the old coots at the library. " An old man, who doesn't remember his own name? You should've left him in the well that you found him. That's Diagoneir are just wanderings of his sick mind. As of right now, we have been here for a three days, and I didn't see any Diagoneir. "

Scorpia cocked her head, absorbing Catra’s words at face value. Then the scorpion woman fast jumped to her feet, holding Catra in bride style. " You're right, there aren't any Diagoneir. "

" Of course I'm right. " Catra jump out of a Scorpia’s claws. " Now come on, we have some things to do before the volcano finally decides to spit Volcanium out. "

Two Force Captains left the tent. At the same time, they were unaware of a few prying eyes that were spying on Horde encampment.

From the cliffs that Adora, Phoebe and Swift Wind watched from, they were invisible to their enemies but still have an amazing view of almost the entire Horde encampment.

" Any idea what Horde do up there? " Swift Wind began while eyeing the surrounding wilderness." And why they throw crates in the volcano? "

Phoebe looks pensively at Horde soldiers for a moment." Well, if I was to guess, I'd say they're here to do some Volcanium."

Adora quirked a brow in confusion, " I never heard about Volcanium. "

" Volcanium is a metal alloy that was inadvertently discovered by my ancestors. It is made from a combination of rocks and ore, which are melted inside of a volcano. On contact with the hottest magma down deep into volcano, the Volcanium exploded as reddish-orange lava, triggering the next volcanic phase. Once properly shaped and cooled, the resulting metal takes on a silver sheen and is found to be lighter and stronger than any kind of steel. But we stopped making those 94 years ago. And before you ask, we did it because when you cause one strong eruption of the one volcano it could cause a ripple effect. And then all the volcanoes eruption in the Peaks of Eternal Fire. "

" Maybe they are here for another reason. " Adora follow some soldiers with her eyes. " Horde might be looking for your village. "

" I have my reasons to disagree with you." Phoebe says, nodding up at the smoke coming from the volcano. " And I'm going to be frank with you, we're in trouble. I feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can sensed that volcano will be ready to erupted soon. "

" You are princess of fire, can't you just use your power to stop it. " Adora asked, pointing at volcano.

" I didn't think I could do it alone. " Phoebe's voice was strained. " Even in my Diagoneir form. "

" We can get someone from the village. Then you both use Diagoneir's power to calm that volcano down. " Swift Wind suggested.

" Alas, it's not that simple. " Phoebe replies. " All my people can change into the Diagoneir. And even if they wanted to do it, they can't help. Their Diagoneir form are dangerous, but at the same time vulnerable. Because of their fiery hands and feet, Diagoneir could cause a fire that will accidentally go out of control in certain areas and will not be able to stop it. But only me and my brother are connected to the runestone. So we can control flames, calm down or wake up volcanoes and have the ability to create our own fire. "

" How much time do we have before this volcano erupts? " Adora asked.

" Well," the princess of fire put her hand on the ground, " We got an one hour, maybe 45 minutes. "

Without wasting a single moment, Adora hopped atop her reliable steed, " I'll bring you your brother. "And with that Swift Wind soared through the air back to the village, leaving their new friend alone.

Phoebe looked at her shadow. " You know, between you and me, I'm not sure she's gonna convince him. But...I hope she does."

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the village, Glimmer and Bow were starting to grow frustrated by the vague non-answers the natives were giving them about the silence.

" Please, I just wanna know how it happened. It must've been really bad thing if it made you all went quiet. " Glimmer pleaded with some woman.

She just titled her head, and walked away as soon as she had finished this head gesture.

" I give up. " Glimmer shook her head exasperatedly, " We tried everything, but we just couldn't make 'em speak. "

" There's no doubt that they're afraid of talking." Bow said as she sat down next to him.

" But why? " Glimmer spoke completely unamused, " Something must have happened to them to make them like that. "

" Whatever it was, everyone here would like to put it behind them. "

Glimmer groaned with frustration. Bow didn't know what else to say. So, he just offers his best friend the a box of fire gummies that he bought from local vendor after the failed attempt to talk with him.

" What's that?" She narrowed her gaze and take yellow sweet in the shape of hexagon.

" The candy named fire gummies. " He thrown one candy and then caught with his mouth. " It smells unfamiliar, but it tastes like salted caramel with a hint of cinnamon. "

A princess has put a yellow hexagon in her mouth when she noticed a passing six-year girl stopped and slowly looked at her and Bow, with a not totally dull-glazed look. She looked almost curious.

" Hi. " Bow smile. On reflex, he raised a hand and waved.

A small girl slowly waves back before pointed at both friends and then she use one hand to do the imitation of the popular Blah Blah Blah gesture.

" Yes, we can talk." Glimmer said, " And you? "

The young girl only shook her head.

" So you're not going to tell us why is nobody speaking. "

The girl stared at them for a moment, when her mind's somewhere else before she came close to Glimmer and Bow, grabbing their hands and pulls them along with her. They were surprised when she pulled them through city, but let her guide them toward old stone staircase.

They walked up the stairs until found themselves in a large garden. The garden consisted of a huge lake in the center of the courtyard, with ducks found in it. There was a large fountain in the garden as well. It also has a large variety of flora, with lots of trees and lush grass surrounding it. In addition, there was also a ring of standing stones, around the lake.

A girl suddenly let go of their hands and pointed the finger right at the biggest rock before she left them alone.

Two friends walk through the without saying anything and looked at giant rock. They blinked. "Could it be?" They thought as both leaned down for a closer inspection.

Suddenly, there it all was: The answer to their question.

A large sketch that appeared to have been crudely drawn in a greatest care depicted enough details to tell the story better than words could've ever conveyed. It showed what looked like two The Warriors of the Flames, arguing over an crystal object that both wanted. The sketch next showed them turning into the fire creatures referred to as the Diagoneir. And the sketch then showed several other people doing the same as their flames spread to the surrounding landscape! The final part of the sketch showed the still Diagoneir looking Flame Warrior as they stood over the ruins of their city, while an unhappy sketched version of Inferno appeared to be standing over them.

" The Warriors of the Flames are the Diagoneir! Now it all makes sense!" Bow almost yelled as a wave of clarity washed over him. " The last time they all argued, they got so angry, they accidentally destroyed their other village. And...."

" That's why everybody's so quiet and calm all the time. " Glimmer finished for him," The Warriors of the Flames just decided to make sure it would never happen again. "

" Glimmer! Bow! "

They shifting to look behind their shoulder to saw Swift Wind just landed on ground.

" Adora, we have good news." Bow gave excited a co look. " We figured out why the Warriors of the Flames are silent. "

"I know the truth about the Flame Warrior, they're really just like all the Diagoneir." Adora spoke up before they could say so. And at that time Swift Wind looked at the painting on a rock. " Wow, that story seemed less scary when it was in a song..."

Glimmer and Bow exchanged confused glances and put their eyes back on Adora.

"Their silence's not important right now. We have found prince Inferno. "

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

**" I am That I Am. May I be quiet. May I be well. May I be safe. May I be peaceful and at ease. I am That I Am. "** Inferno says to himself in his mind, sitting in a meditative pose with Aakil (his personal adviser) and the Council of Five doing the same, sitting across from him.

They all suddenly hear whispering coming from outside room and then four person materialising on the table into a cloud of sparkles.

" Prince Inferno, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but it's very important. The volcano called Kilauea is going to explode! "Adora saw Inferno’s eyes widen at her statement. " And your sister needs help with the stopping eruption."

The candles around them violently flamed up to illuminate the entire room before quickly going out, the moment prince heard the word "sister". Then the ground shook like it was an earthquake.

" We are very short on time. " Adora said as a few guards appeared around them. All eyes were on the fire prince.

Inferno stood in unmoving silence for what felt like a tiny eternity until Aakil put his hand on boy shoulder. Prince looked at old man. They just seemed... to talk to each other without talking. Then Aakil step back and nodded his head. Inferno nodded back, looking a little more relaxed than he did a moment ago.

Aakil came up to northeast corner of the room and pushed at the wall, opening a secret door to the dark corridor. The red-head Prince do 'follow me' gesture, and came in. Everyone started following the teenager.

Inferno led them through the dark corridors of this place, their feet soft padding against the stone floor. The light suddenly coming into the stone corridor before they slipped out into the fresh air. And continued their travel.

Soon, they came over a hill, and saw they were approaching a stream.

Adora came up to Inferno. " I think we're going in the wrong direc-" Then suddenly, the guards lifted four friends off their feet and hoof, prepared to throw them in the water.

" Um, what are they doing?" Bow looked semi-worriedly to them.

" This is the Stream of Silence!" Adora suddenly realized, " They got worried and think volcano might just be waking up because of our feelings. They want to silence us! Literally! If we hit that water, we'll never be able to talk or feel anything ever again!" She gasped in horror.

"Please!" Glimmer pleaded to the people. "You're making a mistake! I know you're scared, but this isn't the answer! We aren't the source of the problem." But it seemed like her pleas fell on deaf ears.

" Adora, do something! " Swift Wind slightly panicked," I can speak for a couple of weeks! And I would not wish to lose that for the world! "

" I don't want to hurt them. " She cried out, holding her sword.

However, as the Flame Warrior prepared to carry their captives down to the Stream of Silence, an unexpected and distorted voice shouted! "Put them down, now!"

All eyes turned to see none other than princess Phoebe, her body fully engulfed in flames just like the so called Diagoneir that the everybody had been taught to fear! "I said 'Put them down'! She sternly commanded, her voice shaking the ground as she spoke! "

Stricken with fear over their princess' appearance, the people obeyed and released their hold on their four captives. And then the Diagoneir charged, ran around four friends forming a ring of fire around them.

"Whew, that was close!" Bow sighed in relief.

" But what about the Diagoneir? " Glimmer seriously questioned.

" It's all right. I think I know this one." Adora assured when Diagoneir went through the flames. " And she's tryin' to help. "

" Well, yeah! Can't have them silence the only guys who'll speak to me." The female Diagoneir flashed a toothy smile even while her voice sounded distorted. Suddenly, the fire creature was no more. In its place stood princess Phoebe.

" She talks? " Bow asked a little surprised.

" You have no idea." Adora whispered," Glimmer, Bow, meet Princess Phoebe. "

Phoebe reaches out to hand-shake with Glimmer, but because she had been in Diagoneir form moments earlier, her hand was still on fire. She has quickly blow it out before others princess shake her hand.

" Well, thank you for that..., wall of fire. But we thought Diagoneir were dangerous when they're angry. How did you know you could control your temper? "

" I didn't. " She said as shaking Bow's hand kind like she was trying to find lost coins in it, " You know. I guess anger's like other feelings. It's not about having them. It's what you do with them. And givin' up happiness to keep away anger is no kind o' life. "

" We've got company. " Swift Wind announced, pointed his wing straight at fire wall.

They turned to left and saw Inferno walked directed through the burner flame, his face stone-cold as always.

Phoebe visibly tenses but all she says is," Hello, big brother... long time, no see. It's me, your little sister. What's up? "

He walks over to Phoebe, and unexpectedly pulls her in for a hug. The princess of fire lets out a gasp of surprise, but once it all sinks it, she eases into her brother's touch and hugs him back.

" I missed you, too. "

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but what about Horde? " Swift Wind said, and sibling make fast move to step apart. 

Inferno said nothing, but his sister could tell he was confused, by the way he cocked his head and raised his eyebrow.

" I don't know what you know about the current situation. So, to cut a long story short - The Horde soldiers are here, and trying to do Volcanium in Mount Kilauea. If it continues, it will certainly explode! "

And right on cue, the explosion resonates over the place, everyone stumbles before regaining balance.

A fire Prince just stood there for a while before he made a fast hand gesture, all guards bowed down and then walked out towards the village. Hope glimmered in Phoebe's eyes. But her brother also begin walked out. The light dimmed. She reached out and grabbed Inferno's hand.

" Brother? "

Inferno stayed turned away from her but he had made no attempt to pull away.

" Did you hear what I just said? " Phoebe's voice wavered nervously as Inferno turned to her. Prince remains unmoved, giving his sister nothing more than an even stare. Adora, Bow and Glimmer shared a look, wonder if they should to join this conversation.

" You think we should say something? " Glimmer whispered.

Bow shook his head and said softly, " I can tell from experience that the siblings have to sort that kinds of things out for themselves. "

The princess of fire again asked her brother " Did you hear what I just said? "

Inferno nodded his head, his eyes refusing to meet Phoebe's eyes.

" Aren't you going to do anything? " She tried hard to keep her voice even and not raise it too much despite her obvious irritation.

The crown prince slowly pulling his hand out of the princess' grip before he came up to rosebush, pick a flower and turned to them.

A flame appearing around flower, it burned until nothing left but dust.

Then the prince stared at his sister intently as they crossed their arms over their chests in unison. If the situation wasn't so serious, Phoebe would have laughed. She scrunches her nose up and narrows her eyes at the older brother looking at her, his expression so earnest.

" I know that our power may be dangerous but if we don't...."

Inferno dismisses it all with a hand wave, shaking his head extra hard this time, before begin walking back to the village.

" Inferno! CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?! " Phoebe shrieked, catches his wrist again before he really walk away. " OUR KINGDOM IS IN DANGER. WE HAVE TO USE OUR POWER. "

He throws her hand away from him, eyes cold. He responded by shaking his head one last time. And then Inferno just turned and walked away. His sister just watched his back until he disappeared among the trees. The red head girl widened her eyes in surprise, as did everyone else.

Then princess Phoebe fell to her knees in shock, and she said, " Inferno will not help us. "

She breathes deeply, refraining her transform as pain and anger inside her mind as she stared off vacantly.

" Phoebe, I'm sorry that your brother do it. " Adora said, approaching her and giving the princess a small hug. She know how redhead girl feel.

And only after a while Glimmer and Bow joined to try to make girl cheer up. Then one massive earthquake shook the ground.

" That it doesn't matter. " the princess of fire whispered, looking up to the sky.

Fakkelen appeared out of nowhere, landed in front of its owner and squeaked. Phoebe wiped hers tears as getting up off the ground.

" We've got bigger problems right now. "

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

" So what's the plan? " Bow asked when they hiding through the big rock.

" We have a plan? " Phoebe tapped her chin, looking up in thought. " We should have a plan. Plan is good. Plan makes people win fights. Okay, here's the plan... We need the distraction to draw them away from volcano. Are either of you good at jumping up and down and making annoying noises? No? Well, in that case, you will by kick bad guys' ass hard and fast, and at that time, I'll get to the top and try to calm volcano down before it do kaboom. "

" No offense, but isn't that a little short on detail? "

" Planning take a time." Phoebe simply said, " So right now. The details are as important to me as the fact that sky is blue. "

"But-" Bow stopped when he saw the look in Phoebe's eyes. He knew better than to push it.

Then the princess voice softened. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. After meeting with my brother, I feel a bit unlike myself. "

" You got a right to be mad. " Bow replied.

"Thank you. Now let's come up with a plan. " She and the archer begin drawing true plan in the ground.

" Adora, is something wrong? " Glimmer asked when she saw the blonde's been casing the place.

" I don't see Catra anywhere. "

Another explosion make a cut to the mountain again, now lava is spewing out.

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

Inferno watching volcano from his balcony. It was far from the city, but he could still feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke. The sight of smoke reminds him of when his father took him and his sister to the temple built deep in the heart of the extinct volcano.

** ~Flashback~ **

_The air smelled sulphurous smell. The streaks of light smoke were cutting through the blue sky. Inferno and Phoebe have gazed at their father for few long minutes and wondered how much trouble are they in._

_King Anshul was a tall, thin man with tan skin, dirty blond hair, and grey eyes. As with other members of his family, he had pointed ears and horns, but his own being adorned with metal clasps and jewels. He had a neat goatee that was dotted with grey. He wear a dark scarlet turtle neck shirt, elbow-length sleeves that was decorated with yellow stripes. His shirt actually extends further down to the knee, outlined with thick, yellow lines and is split open on both sides. He had a thick red cloth tied onto his waist, purple sweats, and black shoes._

_He had a kind of powerfully and magnificent brightness in his eyes. And right now, he also have an intense expression that he usually wears to all but his children._

_" Do you know why we are here? " His voice sounds like a warm breeze._

_" Because we torched grandfather's garden. " Inferno said dryly._

_" No. "_

_The royal siblings blinked owlishly, " No? "_

_" You here because you used water to put out the fire. "_

_His kids gaped at him," And this is bad because...? "_

_" Fire is the most dangerous element of all the elements. "_

_" So, it's probably a good thing that we did get the fire out, right? " Phoebe asked,_

_" No my dear. "_

_" I say that with all due respect, Father you're angry at us for do the right thing. "_

_" I'm not mad at you for put the fire out. I'm mad because you didn't use your power to do it. " King Anshul barked, eyes flashing as he looked at his children._

_" We're sorry, father. " The siblings replied in unison._

_" Do you know why fire is pretty unusual element? " King Anshul asked._

_They only shook their heads._

_" Water is cool and soothing, forest is slow and silent, earth is steady and stable, but fire, fire is alive. It breathes, it grows. Without the help, a rock will not throw itself. But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it. " Their father sighed, his face just softened. " In our Land, all the inhabitants are of dragon blood. However, only royal family have power of pyrokinesis. With your magic, you can confront any flame, fight fire with fire. "_

_" We were just too scared to make it. " Phoebe said uncertainly as she bit at her thumbnail._

_"As the Prince and the Princess of Pyronite Kingdom, you can't be afraid of your own fire."_

_" Father, it's not that simple. "_

_" Believe me. I know how you both feel now. That is why I brought you here. " He answered, his tone carrying something special in it. " Do you know what this is? "_

_Brother and sister look into their father' eyes at the same time and say " The First Flame. "_

_" This fire is the very first one." A man raises his hands to his head and turns back at his children. " It was given to our people by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years. "_

_He turns back to face the fire and takes a part of the First Flame on his hand and turns back toward the two._

_" Fire is part of you. A fire burns inside your hearts, and your eyes are the lighter. You need to control your power. The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control. "_

_Inferno stares at the flame and brings his arms forward to take the flame. He looks at his sister, as their father offering girl the flame from the side. Phoebe slowly takes the flame in hers hands and her expression changed to a happy one._

_" It's like a little heartbeat. " Her eyes sparkling as she looking at fire._

_" Fire is life, not just destruction. Your fire'll light up your path and protect our kingdom." At this, King Anshul displayed a two small flames between his hands, depicting shield on the left side and Coat of the Kingdom on the other. " That is its destiny! With a twitching a finger, he brought the two flames together, fire turned into the princess and the prince holding together a blue fire orb._

_King Anshul smiled proudly as he watched the his kids make the fire dancing between their hands._

_" Phoebe. Inferno. " The man grabbed their hands. " The two of you together will always prevail. " He assured them certainly._

_"And you must remember it, my dear children. "_

** ~End Flashback~ **

Inferno walked back into his room. He looked at a painting of his family and clenched his fist.

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

The Horde soldiers looked up from what, supposedly, was their food. The food was so gross these days. Even though Scorpia had promised them food is not a poison in itself. No one wanted to be the first person to...eat it.

The one soldier belly rumbled loudly. The other soldier, sitting on the rock terrain next to him didn't even flinch. Everybody were used to the loud complains of someone stomach. It hurt so much soldier thought he would finally try to eat his "food".

And then, the most peculiar thing happened. The soldiers saw alicorn. They saw a white animal arriving in the middle of a small company, smiling down on all soldiers. Ironically, the horse started singing of food as well.

_🎵_

_When I smell the batter in the frying pan_

_I run down the stairs as fast as I can_

_On a Saturday, I could sleep late,_

_But not when there's pancakes on my plate!_

_Pancakes on Saturday morning!_

_Pancakes on Saturday morn!_

_Make you glad the day you were born_

_Fof pancakes on Saturday morniiiiiiiing!_

_🎵_

Swift Wind kept singing as the soldiers stared at him, confused, surprised and a little amused. Suddenly, bat-like soldier's ears twitched. He had heard something.

"Do you hear that?" He asked and stood back up. His friend looked at him a little confused.

" You're talking about the singing horse? "

" No. It's a completely different sound. " The bat-man tells them. " Kind of like the... straight arrow. "

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a arrow with a small gas canister tied to shaft hit the center of the place where soldiers were sitting. The arrow began to beeping louder and louder with every second but most of soldier still gazed at the winged horse who singing much louder than when he started. In a few short seconds following this, the bat-man figured out what will happen next. He wanted to warn others, but it was too late.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

No one was prepared for the bright flash of light and big shock wave that erupted from this arrow. The bat hybrid tripped on a rock and landed on his back hitting his head. His ears ringed like the time he was too close to Entrapta's prototype of explosive robot one morning. He shook his head to clear the blur from his vision then looked towards the others soldiers. His eye however was immediately drawn to the three new persons just stood there in the middle of the Horde encampment.

On recognizing the She-Ra and her two allies, he exclaimed. " Intruders!"

Those soldiers who were not little light-headed after explosion just picked up their weapons and, then, there was big commotion.

And, in the meantime, making use of the small chaos the princess of fire snuck around the Horde encampment and keeping her balance with difficulty she got to the mouth of volcano.

Phoebe almost gasped in horror at view of the crater, which is nearly filled to the brim with lava. This is bad... Come on, girl, pull yourself together. You can do it! Just the way dad taught you.

" In with the cool out with the hot. " She whispered as she recalled her memories with the long training with the parents.

As her hand touched the hot rock, the area around hers hand turned red-orange and grew dozens of tiny glowing cracks.

" In with the cool out with the hot. " She closed her eyes, and small flames occasionally flickered on her body. " In with the cool out with the hot. In with the cool out with the hot. In with the cool out with t-"

" Hello, Princess what are you doing here? " Catra's voice disturbed the redhead girl concentration.

" Well, as you can see, I'm busy calming down this volcano. " Phoebe says as if she’s issuing a challenge. But inside she was panicked. She had no time for fight.

Catra scoffed. " Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with volcano? "

" Of course not, does yours? " The Princess of fire took a deep breath, and then breathe an amazing amount of smoke.

Dark smoke filled Catra's vision in just a two seconds. She then heard a noise. Catra scampered to the left, barely avoiding a ball of fire bigger than her head. The smell of singed fur filled her nostrils and she quickly patted top of her tail with wide-eyed concern.

Then feline girl closed her eyes, not trusting her eyes, relying on her hearing and smell instead...she then plunged into the smoke.....clawed the face of the Princess and break her bond with volcano before successful shoved her to the ground. Phoebe kicked the cat girl in the stomach then threw her at hot ground.

Catra quickly jumped on Princess, murderous look on her face. The Horde Capitan body hit slender girl, and then they both proceeded to basically roll down the mountain into the chaos in the encampment.

Eventually they stopped and charged again. Phoebe was preparing to send a fire ball at Catra one more time, when she heard male voice.

"STOP!" Soldier yelled.

The princess turned to him, and Catra took this opportunity to kick Phoebe. The kick sent the redhead girl into the air before landing on the ground. Phoebe could vaguely hear sound of fight and some voices, but the world was a blur. She hit the ground, choking as the air left her lungs.

Then she looked up and saw Catra's smug little face and four soldiers are holding their gun at her. Phoebe groaned and tried to stand back up, but Catra stomped on her chest. The princess of fire groaned and found she could not get up.

" Do you have any la- why are you smiling? "

With still smiling face, princess pointed her finger straight at sky, Catra just happened to look up for a second to see something glowing in the sky bright red. After another second, she noticed it was heading right for them.

" Oh, shit! " Catra shouted as the others noticed the glowing death ball flying at them and immediately jumped out of the way of the blast. After the blast sent them flying, Scorpia quickly looked around to see where everyone had landed. Catra was the closest to her.

" You okay, Catra? " Scorpia asked.

" I'll live," Catra responded, "Where did that come from? "

"I believe he threw it," Scorpia answered as she pointed in the direction of a male Diagoneir. He looked roughly similar to Diagoneir from paintings on the menhir but his head was more monstrous. He had two miniature volcanoes on his shoulders and dragon-like wings coming out of his back. Also his tail sticked out to form a golden trident at its tip. The Diagoneir looked very feral with his wild eyes and razor sharp claws and hard to control as his roar was loud enough to shaking the ground.

" Ow my ears! " Catra shouted as she covered her ears.

" What?! " Scorpia yelled back.

Unfortunately for them, there was no time to rest, as the Diagoneir started to run towards them, scratching the ground with each more frequent step as he picked up speed.

The two Force Captains had to immediately evade the reckless rusher, who didn't stop until he rammed head first into a large rock, turning it into rubble. After that the fire creature summoned two fireballs, one blue and one red-yellow, he was able to fuse his first pyrokinesis with second one to make sure the enemies not caused trouble for a while. He threw his combined attack and blew the both hybrid girls away, a little burning them. Then the Diagoneir started to walk toward Princess Phoebe.

" Relax, everything is completely under control! " She assured Adora when she saw She-Ra run to help her.

" But..."

" This is my brother. " The girl reassured. Adora nodded before starts a fight with Scorpia.

Phoebe looked up to see Inferno's impassive eyes meeting hers. At least, impassive to those who didn't know him.

He helping her to her feet with his tail and took her hands in his firmly. His eyes seem to say , "I'm sorry, sister" when he turned back into human.

The princess of fire lets out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob." I knew that you'd come here. You can be judgmental. But so far you've never let me down. " Inferno just press his forehead against hers.

" Surrender!" Twelve heavily armed soldiers surround Inferno and Phoebe.

Princess’ glare intensified as she took a step away from Inferno and looked toward soldiers." Brother, let's show them why we got the nickname "The Dragons of the Far Est". "

Inferno looked over at soldiers and nodded before stood back to back with his sister. They both begin breathing fire streams, making soldiers run away with half molten weapon.

Glimmer noticed it, teleporting towards the princess and prince with Bow.

" How does the situation look? "

As if on cue, the ground began to violently shake and teenage friends gasped as they were thrown off balance. Cracking could be heard as the ground broke apart at the weakest points.

" It's bad. " Phoebe said before looked at her brother. " But we can stop it, right now, you and I. "

" Is there anything we can do to help? " Glimmer asked.

" Just cover us when we do it. "

" Yes, ma'am. " Bow said before firing a arrow at droid. It successfully hit the robot right in the head.

Because Glimmer and Bow take care of fight stuff, Inferno and Phoebe could focus on tame this volcano. The fire siblings joined hands, lowering themselves before the Mt Kilauea.

They put their clenched hands on the ground and they felt their inner fire connects with volcano. The fire in their eyes glowing, and small flames flickered on their body. Together they were in harmony with the element fire. More than they had ever been since they first time connected to the Imperial Topaz. They looked over at the top of volcano and pulled at the magic again.

In with the cool out with the hot. In with the cool out with the hot. The voices in their heads kept saying.

They felt something move inside their chests and felt the blood pressing in their ears as use their magic to absorb all the heat in Mt Kilauea.

Then brother and sister let out a long roar, trails of blue fire exiting their lungs accompanied till the ground stopped shaking. Mt Kilauea back to normal as Inferno and Phoebe stood up. The two behind royal siblings congratulated, Glimmer high-fiving Phoebe as Bow patted Inferno's back.

All soldiers decided to run after seeing the princess and prince's power. And She-re just cut the last of the droids in half, the moment Catra and Scorpia came out of a runaway group.

Catra was staring at five people and horse with this really intense look on her face.

" You lost fair and square, kitty."Phoebe smile and then she snaps." Now

get out of our kingdom! "

" Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that. " Catra pulled out a remote detonator.

There was a pregnant pause in which no one said anything.

" The game is finished and you have lost. " Catra presses on a button and there was a two powerful explosion. Mt Kilauea and the nearest volcano erupt.

" This was plan B, causing a the eruption with bomb. I wish you success in saving your lovely valley. " Catra smirked before she and Scorpia run away as large fireballs begin falling from the sky , and crashed into the ground.

A worried group looked up at the erupting volcanoes. Then Glimmer teleport all of them to a safer place to stood. They narrowly escapes as an ash flow completely buries the abandoned Horde encampment.

" Honestly, it doesn't look good. " Swift Wind said as a few more fireballs falled from the sky.

Bow turned to face Phoebe."Can you do something with this volcanoes?

" It's too late to stop it. " The princess of fire looking down to the ground. " Lava'll destroy the whole valley. "

" In any case, we have to do something! " Adora says decisively.

" As much as I hate to say it. We can't- "

Inferno snorted in outrage and stomped over to his sister. He grabbed her shoulders in a soft grip and stared her frantically into eyes. And for the first time in a long time Phoebe saw a lot of different emotions in his brother honey gold eyes. The prince take one step back and nodded his head. His sister smiled at him and nodded her consent.

This time brother and sister didn't need words to express what they want to say.

The princess looked around, brows furrowed in a state of thinking and planning. Inferno could practically see the gears turning in her head. Then Phoebe's eyes shone with a new determination as she turned to others.

" I have an idea. "

"A good one? " Swift Wind asked.

"Let’s not get ahead of ourselves," She says a slight grin on her face. " Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. " She make motions with her arm. " Big bro, Adora and Swift Wind. You must reroute the lava from Mt Kilauea to river on the other side of volcano."

" Yes, ma'am. " Swift Wind wing salute to her. Then talking horse and two humans flying toward the Mt Kilauea.

Phoebe turned to faced the pink-haired princess and the arche boy. She pointed place near the another volcano. " Glimmer Bow, you and I have to build the dam with a rocks to stop lava from the second volcano. "

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

This was the weirdest moment that Inferno's ever experienced. He's ridden with horses plenty of times in his past, for fun when he and his sister were little. He was also used to flying in his Diagoneir form, alone in clouds or together with his father and grandfather. So, ridding horse and flying were all completely normal things.

What the prince wasn't used to was the current situation he found himself in. First off, he sitting on talking , beautifully-winged, horned alicorn. Secondly, he was sitting right behind She-Ra, the legendary defender princess of Etheria. And third, the part that really made this weird was that the fire prince was stunned, and he shouldn't be able to feel emotion or show any feelings.

But he didn't have the time to ... process it all. The summit emitted another lava fountain. Swift Wind pulled back sharply, narrowly escaping the blast.

" Hot, hot, hot. " the horse scream as a few small drop of lava burns his wings ends like candle wax. And he land as soon as possible. Inferno and Adora jumped off a horse immediately.

" Swift Wind, are you all right? " She-Ra asked as balanced on the mouth of the vent. Her animal companion nodded, and started blow on his feathers.

Suddenly, a blast of poisonous gas spouts to her right. In a flash of red-yellow flames, Inferno changed into his Diagoneir form and covers them with his left wing.

" Thank you. " She-Ra and her noble steed said. Inferno nodded before the volcano ejected a another wave of lava, and the earth rumbled harder from the disaster. 

" Come on, we better hurry." She said as she grabbed her sword in both hands as Inferno cracked his knuckles.

And for about the next two minutes, they mercilessly hitting the mouth of the vent. And finally with a fusion of last She-Ra's magic sword attack and powerful fire blow from Inferno's fist, they cracked through the volcano, breaking out the back side of the crater, which lessened the lava flow. As the lava flowed down to river, Inferno kneel down and cooled the part of the volcano by absorbing the heat.

In the meantime, two princess and the archer used their skills to build a stone dam. Bow use special arrows to pushed the huge stones form off the cliff, Glimmer teleported the biggest stones she could, and Phoebe crushes the upper part of the stone walls with her fireballs.

Suddenly, the earth violently shakes and another surge of ash and rock shoot from the crater. They looked at this, showing a serious faces. Then Fakkelen arrived and put a rather big rock on the edge of the dam and lands on Phoebe, who pet him before they all back to work.

They finish it just in time.

The volcano ejected a massive new wave of scarlet lava. A stream of the burning liquid was cruising down the mountain and towards the dam. As it passes the Horde encampment, the burning substance causes the everything to catch fire and crumble down.

Less than one minute later, the lava hit against the dam.

As a stone dam succeeded in stopping hot liquid. Phoebe, Bow and Glimmer stood at the edge of dam; their faces illuminated by the approaching lava as they watched anxiously, while the ash falling down upon them.

Ash continues to fall as they see a new massive swell of scarlet lava ooze from the mouth of the volcano. 

" It's too much! It's gonna overflow! " Glimmer looked nervously down, when Adora, Swift Wind and Inferno join them at the top of the stone dam.

" Then we'll stop lava in a different way. " Phoebe and Inferno just jumped down onto the ground.

" I'll help you. " She-Ra said, jumping off the dam after a moment of collecting her thoughts. Her friends jumped after her.

" You aren't fireproof. And there's lots of lava up there. " The princess of fire noted pointedly at the dam.

" We've been in much worse situations than this and always survived. "

Then princess and prince of Pyronite changed into their Diagoneir form, and stand on either side of She-Ra.

" You know what to do? " Phoebe asked Adora.

She-Ra looked at stone dam, then turned to look at Glimmer and Bow, then turned to look at the siblings of the fire. " No. "

" Good. I was afraid I'm the only one who have that problem. "

The two girls might have begun to hallucinate from the volcanic gases because Inferno just kind of chuckled.

And then the mouth of the volcano violently expels another giant wave of lava.

Inferno and Phoebe just stood in the some fight position. Then as a gesture of thanks for help, their tails slowly wrapped around Adora's hands. They focused all of their thoughts into one simple thing; save the Valley from lava.

" Here we go! " Phoebe yelled as the burning liquid just spilled over...

It lasted for an hour, that moment in time. It felt like the whole world stopped breathing. The moment between heartbeats.

At the same time, they were caught by a surprise from their focus as Adora's sword started to hum with energy and an arc of electricity sparked on it .

She-Ra's entire being brightened as she felt a strange warm wave of energy course through her. " It's new. " She whispered to herself, seeing the runestone embedded within the center of the sword turned into eye with elliptical pupil and it shining with a brilliant radiance of red light.

Standing between Inferno and Phoebe, She-Ra witnessed the sight of a red light coming from their hearts too. And then the bright red aura forming around the all three of them.

Glimmer, Bow and Swift Wind watched as a several dozen of red rays erupted from the their friends and moved in the swirling motion above them. The mass of red light in the air made a corporeal form. Shaping itself, twisting. Like the energy was relaxing yet pushing itself into this form. Into the form of a dragon's head.

With its eyes closed, the ears formed as the mouth moves, teeth forming in the process. The neck started forming as the last of the teeth formed. The ears completed as the chest started to form. The chest formed and the forelegs were building themselves at a rapid pace. The lower body fully formed and the back legs started to form. The great beast open its mouth as the first wing started to form. Then the second. Then the third. The four wings dragon fully formed, the alpha dragon, The fire beast opened its dark red eyes and stared directly down at glowing teenagers.

She-Ra think dragon looks strangely - Familiar? And the flaky creature seemed waiting for something. All of them were just, like, dazed.

But the coming heat of the lava, snaps them back into reality.

Adora didn't know how she reacted so quickly or even anticipated it. She raised the sword over her head, a cone of red energy formed over the sword, and then a pillar of dark red light blasted off into the sky, hitting the middle of the dragon's chest.

At just the right moment, Inferno and Phoebe (still holding She-Ra's hands with their tails) unwittingly get into the tree posture and fast changed their postures to the another. As they spreading their arms out, the dragon flies into air following the shape of their arms. And then fast and hard waved its four wings, create a strong blast of air, which cooling all the lava to stone.

Just then, something clicked inside their heads. Adora, Phoebe and Inferno looked at each other, gave one another the glance that said "Let's do it together!", then nodded in agreement.

Adora's eyes narrowed again in determination, she gripping the sword in both her hands as she flipped it over as she tried to focus all of her thoughts into what she wanted the dragon to do.

Closing their eyes, calming their breath, Inferno and Phoebe begin kind of dance. A magnificent force of wind blew across the entire place as a spectacular energy dragon performance the same movements as the princess and prince.

They turned dragon inside the volcano, its body just came through the mountain. The lava rolled off of the dragon's scales, cool rapidly in a stream of magic energy and hardens into solid rock. The dragon jump out mouth of a volcano as the royal siblings performance the final move.

Swift Wind mumbled something that sounded like " I have to admit dragons are really something."

Then the flaky creature let a breath of fire out, it was all types of colors. After that the massive energy dragon literally vanished into thin air, left a stunned teenagers standing on the ground. She-Ra's sword shining for another five seconds and then the magic red aura just disappear.

" We did it. " Adora says relieved, shrinking down to her normal appearance.

" We did it? " Phoebe frown before smile. " We did it, we did it! " the teenage girl yelled and happily jumped up and down before she fell on her ass and transformed into a human, " I think I have to sit down now. "

And then a second later Diagoneir Inferno close his eyes... and falls on his back with soft "thud" next to his sister. He also changes back into human.

" Are you all right? " Adora, herself, feel a bit dizzy and, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed.

With his eyes still closed, Inferno just give her the thumbs up.

They all sit in comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying the fact that they win. Bow eventually breaks the silence.

" That dragon was amazing, how do you do it?" The archer said dorkily. 

" Frankly, I haven't a clue. " Adora answered then looked to her sword," It began as a simple warm energy, and then things kinda progressed from there. "

" Let's treat it as a dragon miracle for now. " Then Phoebe acrobatically leapt to her feet. " Now that we've stopped lave from destroyed Valley, what do we do now? "

There was, at this point, a short and very thoughtful pause. Adora want said something but Inferno shook his head at the blonde. The boy take a few deep breaths and stood up straight before dusting himself off. He came to his sister. Phoebe and Inferno glanced each other, and then he started making gestures.

" I think he's tryin' to say somethin'. " Glimmer frowned, turning to face him better. 

" Really?! " The princess of fire exclaimed.

The prince nods and made a gestured to his mouth.

" Okay, " Phoebe guessed as it was charades." Are you hungry?"

" You want eat cake?" Glimmer asked.

" Oh, no. Is some old man trapped in a well? " Swift Wind said with a worried look.

" Okay, "baby". " Adora tried to guess.

"Baby fish" Bow said. "Ba"— "Ba"— No. "

"Baby fish mouth"? Uh, something? Anything?! Cake?? " Phoebe's voice sound much more like her Diagoneir's monster voice as pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. " Would you excuse me?" I'll be right back. "

She walks behind a large rock, a plume of fire shoots into the air from behind it as the princess lets out a distorted scream, before walks back.

" You were saying?" She asked calmly.

Inferno touched her mouth, and gestures his mouth.

" Ohhhh!" His sister finally understood. " You want the cure for the Stream of Silence!"

He nodded. A loud noise of happiness emerged from princess' throat before she enveloped her brother in tight embrace, almost broke one of his ribs. But he found himself hugging her back. The best friends squad could feel her heart swell at the sight. After a moment that was somehow both too long and too short for Inferno’s liking, Phoebe stepped back and dig around in her bag until she found what she was looking for. It was a potion bottle.

Her brother nodded as he took the bottle.

Inferno looked at everyone and slowly uncorked that bottle. With closed eyes, he raised the potion to his mouth and downed the contents. Finally, after a moment or two, he opened his eyes again and smiled at all the faces staring at him.

" So....." Phoebe slowly swayed from side to side like a kastanka, " Is there anything you'd like to say? "

Inferno's mouth worked silently for a moment, and then suddenly he started talking.

" You were right all along, little sister. " He said, voice a bit sluggish and thick from long time of disuse. " I'm sorry it took me so long to understand that. "

" I forgive you. "Phoebe smiled, then punched him in the arm as she added," But you owe me a lot of karaoke nights and half of your fire gummies supplies! "

" You can take all the gummies supplies you want. " Inferno replied, holding back a smirk." But first, we'd better go to the village together. I think it's time we talked to our people. "

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

Best friends squad and Swift Wind were soon with royal sibling as they stood on a massive stage that looked like it had not been used for a very long time.

"Oh, it's just like old times!" Phoebe declared. "I used to do my jokes, sing and plays here so many times!" She then looked to winged horse," You and me really need to sing a duet at this stage. "

" You're right, we definitely should." Swift Wind answered, neighing cheerfully at the offer.

" First, let's deal with the 'silent problem'. " Inferno said as he walked up to them.

" I look forward to this, brother. "

" You sure you don't want me to join you? " Adora asked them." She-Ra presence can be helpful in this kind of situation. "

" I appreciate the support, but this is our kingdom." Inferno said as he pointed at himself and his sister." And this is our duty as the princess and prince. "

The group of friends then left the stage and retreated behind the curtain to keep watch.

" Are you absolutely certain you're ready? " Inferno asked his sister.

Phoebe looked at him, she smiled at her brother, this big smile. " I was born ready!

A spotlight shone down on Inferno as an awed "hush" fell over the crowd.

" I would like to welcome everybody on this unexpected meeting. "

His voice carrying so that every inch of the theater was covered by his vocals. To say that The Warriors of the Flames were surprised when they hearing their prince's voice would be an understatement.

"Thank you one and all for being here!" Phoebe came up to her brother, smiled and waved as she spoke to the crowd.

The seeing their princess again surprised everybody even more than fact that their leader got his voice back.

" I've called this meeting to make an important announcement - I made a mistake. " Inferno said, his expression almost pained. "I didn't want to admit it at first, I wanted to believe I made the right decision considering the circumstances. But ever since I sent my sister away I realized that I was wrong. I thought I was protecting the kingdom from further harm and destruction, but I was only dooming us to repeat the same mistakes. We never should've step into the Stream of Silence. "

The Warriors of the Flames only narrowed their eyes as they looked at Inferno.

"You shouldn't give up your emotions to avoid feeling anger." Phoebe chimed in. "Because anger is like any other emotion, what matters is what we choose to do with it when we feel that way. I for one get mad quite often, but I always find productive ways to get rid of it. Ways to blow off steam that don't hurt me or anyone around me."

The simply blinks at royal sibling, face blank, looking as if they had never thought about it that way before. Which, she imagines, they haven't. Her people always seemed to have a one track mind dedicated to the fear and uncertainty, when it comes to Diagoneir.

A gentle smile spreads across her face. And then, all of a sudden, the girl twitched. Her entire body began to shake as an amplified cry of "Look!" rang out through the village. Suddenly, the princess was no more. In her place stood what appeared to be a Diagoneir.

The people watched rather anxiously as Diagoneir-princess do some... some tricks with fire. They need a minute to wrap their mind around this.

" Fire is just a part of who we are, as is this form. " the princess Phoebe promptly took some deep breaths, and just like that her fiery form faded away completely. " I can control it, so can you."

Some of the Warriors of the Flames seemed to whisper wordless. It didn't look like they know what to think.

" Look, I understand your fear, I really do, but you can't truly detach yourself from your emotions, they're what make you who you are. You can either choose to live without emotions, or you can learn how to cope with our true nature and adapt to it." She spoke sagely.

" Now we give you a choice." Inferno said with a serious pose. " Get out of village square if you don't want get your voices back or stay and take the cure for vow of silence. "

For an extremely tense 90 seconds, Inferno and Phoebe staring at their people... nobody moved.

The prince looked at them silently for a few more seconds before asked. " Are you sure that is your decision? "

All the villagers nodded their head up and down indicating "yes."

" Ohh!" Phoebe clapped her hands together excitedly, " Now! "

At that moment, Adora, Glimmer and Bow turned every nobs. Sprinklers all around the theater went off, creating a shower of magic water that landed on every person in attendance.

As the unexpected shower ended all The Warriors of the Flames started talking. And suddenly, they felt like a wide range of emotions had been unleashed inside of them. Emotions they had long since forgotten the feel of. For a brief moment, they seemed to react in a state of panic, babbling all mirth and no matter, but at the same time instinctively trying in vain to find some way to fall silent. Then everybody stopped talking and frozen.

The royal siblings, the best friends squad and Swift Wind soon got to work on assuring everyone that the situation is well under control and they needn't be afraid talking. The people of the village slowly becomes acquainted with the sudden shift in their life. They start talking among themselves, in a low tone of course.

They have a lot of ground to make up 'cause of vow of silence.

* * *

🔥🔥🔥

* * *

Hours later the village is throwing a festival for guest and prepare food for everyone.

" I just ran into man from local bazaars. He said he didn't get my joke until just now and that it's really funny and awesome! " Bow said, coming over to Glimmer and Phoebe with Swift Wind.

" I'm happy for you. " Glimmer said with small smile.

" Where is Adora? " Swift Wind asked, looking for the girl.

" She and my brother are a bit occupied at the moment. " Phoebe smile, pointing at Adora (in her She-Ra form) surrounded by curious people, and Inferno who is roasting some marshmallows for the village kids.

" It's hard to believe that this is the same village. " Glimmer said looking at the people.

" Yeah. " The princess of fire nodded, calmness and undisguised happiness in her tone. " I must confess, I've missed true festival. "

" Everyone sure missed this, sister, but not as much as I have. " Inferno said walking back with Adora to where their friends stood. " By the way, I would like to apologize to you for almost throwing you into Stream of Silence. "

" You have your unorthodox ways to solve a problem... but I'm sure you did what you thought you needed to at the time. " The pink-haired girl replied as she looked at the prince’s gold eyes.

" And I suppose I should have mentioned that Mt. Kilauea was going to explode because of Horde. " Adora noted with a sheepish smile and scratched back of her head.

" What matters is that everything works out in the end. " Announced Bow.

"Amen to that." Phoebe said agreeing with him.

After that, they proceeded to chat aimlessly. They sat in the hall talking for what seemed like forever until the princess of the Bright Moon decide to raise an issue which was reason the best friends squad arrived in Pyronite.

" Now when everything's back to normal for your kingdom." Glimmer said nodding to the direction of the village. " I'd like to know how you feel about join to the Rebellion. "

" I would love to be part of it," Phoebesaid with a smile."..... But I wanna see what my brother thinks. Inferno? " She turned her head to look at him, happy and curious when she saw that his usual smile on his face.

" I'd be honored to be your ally. " Inferno said and bowed in respect with his fist to his palm.

" Well, in that case, welcome to Rebellion. " Glimmer smiling brightly.

" Let's celebrate as we do in our kingdom! With Music! " Phoebe and Swift Wind jumped up on stage, then she stomped a feet down as music began to fill the air.

If anyone had told the Warriors of the Flames just a few hours from then they'd see their princess singing a duet with talking horse, they'd throw him in a the Stream of Silence. But now they were all singing along with them as Phoebe leaped across a small pond, leading the chorus:

🎵

_'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky, until you let it rain._

_And candles just won't glow until they're burned._

_Oh, don't give up your laughter 'cause you're scared of a little pain!_

_It's a lesson that we all finally learned._

_Oh, yes, 'cause rainbows won't light up the sky, unless you let it... Raaaaaaaain!_

🎵

The best friends squad observed the whole scene, they knew that their mission was a true success. So, they happily smile to each other in celebration before join the chorus.

_🎵_

_Oh, yes, 'cause rainbows won't light up the sky, unless you let it._

_RAAAAAAAAAIN!_

_🎵_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


End file.
